Don't Forget About Us
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: RandyStacy.2shot.Nothing can compare to your first true love. So I hope this will remind you When it's for real, it's forever So don't forget about us. Will Randy be able to keep his promise to his first true love?
1. Chapter 1

_yeah! i know i said i will be logging back in by january but i have this idea that keeps running through my mind so i decided to put it here. hope you like it!_

Alright, first, let me set the scene for you. Stacy and Randy are both fifteen here. John and Torrie are seventeen. Torrie and Stacy are cousins and Randy and John are sort of best friends.

**Chapter 1:**

"You can't catch me Randall!" Stacy Marie Keibler called to her playmate, Randall Keith Orton.

"Can too!" Randy called back to her. "And stop calling me Randall, Stacy Marie!" Randy added and ran harder. Stacy just looked back at him and stuck out her tongue and ran again.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Stacy said in a singsong tone.

"It's because you're too skinny! You're to skinny that's why you can ran faster than me!" Randy's face was now all red from running. But he suddenly came to a sudden stop when he saw Stacy stop and cried. She was sitting on the hard ground.

"You are both grown ups now but you still act like children and Randy. you got her dress dirty! Mommy's gonna tell me off for not looking at her again" Torrie said as she ran to John and the latter quickly gave Torrie a comforting hug.

"Don't cry Torrie. Don't worry I'm here." John said. The two were older than Randy and Stacy but they were still good friends. Stacy and Torrie are cousins and Torrie being older than Stacy, often watched over them.

"No I didn't!" Randy protested and slowly went over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked nervously but Stacy didn't lift her head from her arms and continued to cry.

"Stace, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Randy continued and sat beside Stacy and stroked her back.

"You're such a wimp! Randall Wimp Orton!" Stacy suddenly said and pushed Randy down. Randy fell flat on his butt and Stacy started to laugh.

"You should see yourself Randall!" she said and continued laughing. Randy just looked at her, his face blank.  
"Here let me help you." Stacy offered between fits of laughter. She reached out her hand to Randy to help him up. But Randy pulled her down so Stacy fell to the ground too.

"Randall!" Stacy said in the verge of tears.

"Sorry. Can't resist it!" Randy said, his face broke into a smile and laughed. Stacy just laughed with him, realizing how the two of them are sitting in the ground and teasing each other.

"Forever friends?" Stacy suddenly asked him with her pinky in front of her.

"No. Best friends forever." Randy corrected and linked their pinkies together. Stacy jumped to him and hugged him and Randy fell with his back to the ground with Stacy in top of him.

"Stace get off! I can't breath!" Randy said.

"Sorry. I just want to give you a hug!" Stacy pouted.

"It's alright! I want to give you a hug too!" Randy replied and smiled toothily.

Then Stacy had her first boyfriend… Then her first heartache… Randy was there to witness it all.

"What happened?" Randy asked as the two of them sat in the swing.

"He broke up with me? He said he doesn't like me anymore." Stacy cried more.

"Who? Who said that and I'm gonna punch him straight in the nose!" Randy said while cracking his knuckles.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Stacy asked as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Course I will! He hurt you!" Randy answered as he had his chest out.

"Scott." Stacy replied shortly.

"Scott! Uh that wouldn't be Scott Steiner, would it?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah, Scott Steiner. What about if it's him?" Stacy told him.

"Nothing. Let's just forget about him." Randy answered.

"But I thought you were gonna punch him straight to the nose?" Stacy asked him again.

"Are you kidding? Me, gonna punch Steiner? That would be like me signing my death contract!" Randy told her.

"Randy!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Just like I said, just forget him." Randy said and wiped Stacy's tears away. "You have my shoulder to cry on to. That gonna make you feel better?" Randy offered and Stacy nodded and just placed her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset.

"Randy? Thanks." Stacy told him.

Then suddenly Stacy gave Randy a quick smack on the lips.

"Eeew!" Randy said after he recovered from shock.

"Eeew!" Stacy said the same time and they just laughed it off, pushing the sweet feeling to the back of their minds.

"Let's forget about it okay?" they both said at the same time.

It was another ordinary day but something was gonna happen…

Stacy was sitting in the swing in front of their house writing some song when somebody's hands covered her eyes. She smelled his familiar scent and need not guess who it was.

"Randy!" she just said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Randy asked, scratching the back of his head.

"_Because of your scent…" _Stacy wanted to say but instead she told him that…

"You're the only person in the world who does that Randy." Stacy continued to concentrate on her work.

"What's that?" Randy asked. "Is that a new song?" Randy snatched the paper away from her.

"Randy give me that!" Stacy ordered.

"No way!" Randy said as he ran away. Stacy had no other choice but to follow.

…_Each time you smile,_

_I'd always be in cloud nine,_

_Each time you say hi,_

_I would always feel so high,_

_My world goes round and round,_

_Each time I see you come my way,_

_My heart would start beating so fast,_

_I hope this feeling will never last…_

"You're forgetting something Randall!" Stacy called after him.

"What?"

"I can run faster than you!" Stacy said catching up on him.

"Jeez! You can join the track team!" Randy teased her but Stacy caught up with him and she pulled the back of his shirt and the two of them lost balance. Randy fell on top of Stacy and they looked at each other eye to eye.

Then Randy lowered his head and his lips touched Stacy's.

"I love you." Randy confessed. Stacy looked at him confusedly and a smile appeared on her lips. Randy smiled.

But it all seemed so good to last…

"Stace, I need to tell you something…" Randy said one afternoon. The two of them were sitting in the swing once again.

"What?" Stacy asked and leaned to Randy's chest to feel his heartbeat.

"I need to go." Randy replied slowly.

"Why? Is there somewhere you need to go to?" Stacy asked him.

"No… I need to go. We're moving off to Boston." Randy told her. They stayed in silence for a long time.

"But… what about me? What about us?" Stacy's lips were quivering now.

"I… We'll always keep in touch." Randy said as he touched her cheek. Stacy just cried silently.

"I love you Randy." She told him.

"I love you too." Randy answered and hugged her tight.

"Goodbye Randy." Stacy tried to stop crying.

"No. We'll still see each other again. Until… until next time." Randy said and hugged her more tightly.

"I'll come back for you." Were Randy's last words before he walked away.

"Don't forget about us..." Stacy whispered to the wind.

a/n: it's another twopart fic. (i'm crazy about two fics nowadays. i guess it's because it's easy to write! hehehe.) hope you liked it and please leave a feedback... thanks! love y'all!

yanzell


	2. Chapter 2

_...Baby I must confess_

_We were bigger than anything_

_Remember us at our best_

_And don't forget about_

_Late nights, playin' in the dark_

_And wakin' up inside my arms_

_Boy, you'll always be in my heart and_

_I can see it in your eyes You still want it_

_So don't forget about us_

_I'm just speaking from experience_

_Nothing can compare to your first true love_

_So I hope this will remind you_

_When it's for real, it's forever_

_So don't forget about us ..._

_...There's only one me and you_

_And how we used to shine_

_No matter what you go through_

_We are one, that's a fact_

_That you can't deny_

_So baby we just can't let_

_The fire pass us by_

_Forever we'd both regret_

_So don't forget about us..._

"Stacy turned the volume up of her iPod when Mariah Carey's song came. She always remembers Randy with that song.

**"Stop living in the past Stace. Move on. Let go of the past." Torrie told her every time she catches her cousin looking at Randy's picture.**

**"I'm not living in the past Tor. Randy's not in my past. He's… He'll come back. He promised me." Stacy would just say.**

**"Whatever you say cuz. Just don't get your hopes to high. I wouldn't want to see you hurt." Torrie said and hugged her cousin.**

**"Thanks Tor." Stacy said gratefully.**

**"But, still you can go and have fun with other guys. Date with them…" Torrie told her.**

**"No way Tor." Stacy answered simply.**

Stacy was looking at Randy's picture once again. Reminiscing at their times together.

"I wonder what he looks like now?" Stacy thought to herself. Five years had gone and Randy had stopped communicating with her. But she didn't lose hope, Randy made a promise and Stacy just knows that he's going to keep it.

"… _Because once they enter your life, wherever you are in the world, they become everything to you…" _Stacy read a passage in the book that her mom and dad had given her. She closed it and looked at the dull sky. She laid on her back on the sofa in their patio.

"… _I miss the things that he does. I miss the way he flash a smile. I miss it when he calls to apologize after a big fight. The way he comforts me when I had a bad day. Heck I miss everything about him now that he's gone!" _Stacy thought with Mariah still singing on her iPod. She was staring into space once again, listening to Mariah's voice. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Torrie came. A smile was plastered on her face. Stacy could have sworn that she was insanely yapping about something. Her hands twirling in the air. Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"Stace! Great news!" Torrie exclaimed in a very excited voice. But Stacy couldn't hear her so she yanked the earphones off her.

"What? I was listening you know." She said irritably. Torrie just ignored the fact that she was irritated.

"Great news! John and his family are throwing a party for John's twenty-second birthday! And we're invited!" Torrie said happily. Stacy sat up straightly and stretched her arms and let out a huge yawn.

"So? What's in it that makes you so happy? You're always in his birthday every year. We're always there. What's new?" Stacy asked as she motioned to grab her iPod once again but Torrie beat her to it.

"Nothing! I'm just so excited!" Torrie said, she can't tell her about it! It's a surprise! "SO you're going right?" she asked excitedly. Stacy just looked at her weirdly.

"You're not gonna set me up in some blind date or something?" Stacy asked suspiciously.

"No! You're going?" Torrie asked again.

"Oh alright!" Stacy just said.

"Cool!" Torrie said and went inside the house happily. She was humming Everlasting Love for pete's sake and she's the woman who repeatedly admitted that she hates oldies!

"Weird!" Stacy just muttered as she continued to study Torrie's weird indeed attitude that day..

The big night arrived. Torrie picked out a pink spaghetti short dress. And paired it up with pink stilettos. Stacy got herself a silvery white tube dress that reached only up to her knees. She wore white stilettos.

"Wow! You look amazing!" They said simultaneously as they looked at each other.

"Thanks!" Stacy said.

"Ooh! He's going to be so happy to see you!" Torrie said in an undertone.

"What did you say Tor?" Stacy asked as she fixed her hair.

"Oh nothing!" She said quickly.

"You ready? Let's go?" Torrie asked her and the two of them went to the restobar where the party was gonna be held. They met up with old friends and started chatting. Torrie was with John most of the time and John would introduce her to his new friends. Stacy was left in the table doing nothing with some other girls.

"Excuse me, I'd just go to the lady's room." She excused herself.

Randy nodded at John and Torrie's direction as he made his way towards the table Stacy was in.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Stacy apologized when she bumped into someone in the middle of the dance floor.

"It's okay." Said a very familiar voice. Stacy just nodded and never looked up at the man and proceeded to the lady's room. The guy looked at her leaving back and smiled.

"You still look beautiful Stace." Randy whispered and shook his head.

Stacy reached the lady's room with confused thoughts in her head.

"Why did that voice sound so familiar?" she asked herself. She just shook her head and retouched her make up and return to her table.

"Anything I missed?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing." Christy Hemme, one of her acquaintances in junior high answered.

"Hey you like to dance?" Chris Masters asked Christy. Christy was so delighted that someone had finally asked her to dance, erased the irritation that it was the arrogant Chris Masters in front of her.

"Yeah." She answered excitedly and started smiling flirtatiously at Masters.

"Cool! I'll take your seat, others are full." Chris said and beamed at her.

"Argh! Get lost Masters!" Christy exclaimed and Chris Masters shot her an evil look.

"The nerve of him!" Christy muttered and Ashley and Trish giggled.

"It wasn't funny you know!" Christy snapped and Trish and Ashley stopped giggling immediately.

Stacy laughed a bit and then realized it wasn't that funny at all so she turned to staring blankly into space when suddenly two hands covered her eyes.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Randy just laughed silently. "Let go." She said.

"Not until you guess who this is." Randy said.

"It's that voice again! And… and he sounds so much like Randy… and only Randy does this…" she thought.

"Come on! Stop this." Stacy felt like crying and she doesn't know why.

"Don't tell me you have already forgotten about me." Randy said slowly as he let go of Stacy and went around to face her.

"Randall? Randall Wimp Orton?" Stacy asked in surprise and awe. This wasn't Randall Wimp Orton anymore! This guy in front of her has got a great body. But the voice, the antics and his smile! It was indeed Randy!

"No. Randy." Randy corrected him. Stacy smiled widely and hugged him.

"Surprised to see me?" Randy asked her.

"So, so much!" Stacy replied as she pounded Randy's chest and cried.

"Stop it! Everybody might think I've done something bad to you." Randy told her and chuckled at Stacy's reaction.

"I missed you so much Stace." He just said.

"I missed you too! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back?" Stacy asked.

"Well if I told you, you wouldn't be surprised to see me." Randy said.

"I love you!" Stacy whispered.

"I love you too. And I'm never going away ever again." Randy told her.

"Randy?"

"I'm never leaving you again. I'm staying here for good." He answered as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Really? You'll never go again?" Stacy asked again, her eyes shining in happiness.

"Not ever." Randy replied and hugged her again.

_"When you look them in the eyes, travelling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without even speaking. You know that your own life is consumed by their love. We love them for a million reasons; it is a thing, an indescribable feeling, love."_

A/n: most of the italics in here are from the Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul III. I so love that book! ("… Because once they enter your life, wherever you are in the world, they become everything to you…") and the last part! So I don't own it! Okay! Hope you liked it! R&R! Thanks guys! and the song belongs to mariah carey! awesome!

yanzell


End file.
